Many vehicles come equipped with a variety of automatic computing systems. As computers grow more powerful, it is possible to add a multitude of functions to these computing systems.
For example, without limitation, the FORD SYNC system gives a user access to a powerful set of tools when traveling. The user can receive and make phone calls through the system, check email, send and receive text messages, check sports scores and weather, order carry out/drive-through food, play games, receive driving directions, etc.
In these illustrative examples, one method of connection is done through a user's cellular phone or other nomadic device. The vehicle computing system, such as, but not limited to, the FORD SYNC system, connects to the user's nomadic device, and uses that device to establish a connection with a remote network. Using connection options like Voice Over IP (VOIP) and/or a data connection, information can be sent to and from the vehicle computing system.
In addition to user initiated communication, it may be possible for the vehicle computing system to initiate communication on its own. The system may need to check a remote network for updates, or may need to process ongoing data transfer for a previously requested service.
In at least one instance, it may be desirable to have the vehicle equipped with functionality for automatically placing emergency phone calls in the event of a vehicle accident. Such a system is described in some detail in pending U.S. application Ser. No. 11/769,346, entitled “METHOD AND SYSTEM FOR EMERGENCY NOTIFICATION”, filed Jun. 27, 2007; and U.S. application Ser. No. 12/399,513, entitled “METHOD AND SYSTEM FOR EMERGENCY CALL HANDLING”, filed Mar. 6, 2009; and U.S. application Ser. No. 12/607,244, filed Oct. 28, 2009, entitled “METHOD AND SYSTEM FOR EMERGENCY CALL PLACEMENT”, the contents of which are incorporated herein by reference.
Typically, when a call is placed, the language of the call will be determined by the language spoken by the vehicle computing system when communicating with the user, or by the default language as determined for a particular region, or determined at the end line of manufacturing, etc. For example, if the user has the vehicle computing system set to English, then the call will be placed in English. This has the potential, however, to create complications if the user drives the vehicle across a border between countries.
For example, if the user drove from America to Mexico, then the language may be set to English, but the emergency call may be placed to a Mexican Emergency Operator, and the operator may only speak Spanish. This could impair or even prevent successful completion of the emergency call.